


Beer and Peanuts

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur comes to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Peanuts

It takes Arthur a full six months for it to click into place.

His beer bottle is half-way to his mouth, suspended in mid-air by suddenly loose fingers as he stares across the table at Merlin. The rock music blaring through the pub fades into the background, his ears suddenly buzzing loudly.

 _Oh god_ , Arthur thinks, a tight knot of tension forming in the pit of his stomach.

Merlin is laughing at something Elena has said, eyes shining and head tilted back, exposing the long expanse of his pale throat. He's beautiful, and Arthur is slightly startled to realize that he's always thought so. His breath catches in his throat and he swallows hard, chest already aching with this new, painful knowledge.

 _Oh god_ , Arthur thinks again. _I'm in love with him_.

"Hey," Gwaine says quietly from beside him, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. "You're staring, mate."

Arthur flushes and sets his bottle down with a click, gaze shifting to his best friend. "Gwaine," he says, voice rough and shocked to his own ears.

Gwaine stares at him for a moment and then snorts. "Finally figure it out, then, did you? Everyone else has known for months." He raises his eyebrows and gives Arthur a significant look. " _Everyone_."

Arthur feels himself pale, heart tripping in his chest. "But—"

Gwaine ignores him, popping a handful of peanuts into his mouth before jumping up and tapping Elena on the shoulder, holding out his hand when she looks up at him. "Care to dance?"

"Dance?" Elena asks incredulously. "I can barely walk without falling flat on my face, and you want me to _dance_?"

"Yes," Gwaine says firmly. He grabs her hand, dragging her away from her seat and into the crowd, ignoring her continuing protests.

"What was that all about?" Merlin asks, turning to Arthur with an amused expression.

Arthur stares at him, heart beginning to pound. "I…shit." He lets out a slightly hysterical laugh and closes his eyes, rubbing his hand over his face. When he drops his hand and opens his eyes again Merlin is giving him an odd look.

"Are you alright?"

"No," Arthur answers honestly. "Not really."

Merlin's brows draw together and he sits up straighter in his seat. "What's wrong? You were fine when we got here."

His stomach clenches, and all Arthur can do is stare; he tries to think of something to say, but his mind is blank and his tongue feels thick in his mouth. Merlin stares back, waiting, and after a few moments his expression shifts from worried to something Arthur can't describe.

"Arthur?" he asks hesitantly, hand clenching into a fist where it rests on the table.

Arthur makes a strangled noise. "I need some air," he chokes out.

He grabs his jacket as he stumbles from his chair, ignoring Merlin's call as he pushes through the crowd to the door. The air outside is crisp, and Arthur breathes deeply as he slips his jacket on. His heart is still pounding, and his head feels dangerously light. He doesn't really know where he's going, just that he needs to get away and _think_.

"Arthur! Goddamn it, would you _wait_?"

"Go away, Merlin," Arthur says, and is completely unsurprised when Merlin grabs his elbow and pulls him to a stop. "Let go."

"No," Merlin snaps, and then takes a deep breath. "Arthur—"

"Don't," Arthur interrupts desperately, flicking his eyes towards Merlin's face and then away.

Merlin stares at him, fingers still curled around his elbow. "You're an idiot," he finally says, and kisses him.

Shock hits Arthur hard, followed closely by disbelief and then wild giddiness. A small noise echoes in the back of his throat, and his hand comes up to clench in the front of Merlin's t-shirt and drag him closer. He opens his mouth as Merlin licks into it, hot and wet as he curls his tongue around Arthur's, tasting of beer and peanuts. Their lips slide together and Merlin whimpers, pressing even closer and causing them to stumble into the wall of the building behind them. Arthur's head bangs against the stone but he doesn't care, letting go of Merlin's shirt to wrap his arms tightly around his waist.

"Stupid," Merlin breathes as he pulls away, dropping kisses along Arthur's jaw. "So, so stupid. I've been waiting on you for bloody ages—"

He presses his mouth to Arthur's again, lips warm and firm and chapped, hands sliding under Arthur's jacket to rest on his sides. Pulling away, Merlin buries his face against Arthur's neck. He's trembling, and Arthur's kiss-fogged brain is stunned by the thought that it might not be from the chilly October air. Tightening his arms around Merlin's waist, he rests his cheek against soft black hair and closes his eyes, breathing deeply.


End file.
